Double Trouble
by gov the scoffer
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Foot clan, Leo returns to the lair, what happens next is history.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a really strange dream the other night... This was it... Not sure if I am going to do anything else with this, depends on the reviews and my creative muse I suppose... At any rate, on with the show!**

"Where the hell could he be!?"

Raph punched the wall behind him, for the past three weeks they had been searching for their brother Leonardo, like before, he had been out for a solitary training run and had apparently gotten himself ambushed and kidnapped.

"Thats it man, when we find him he ain't going out by himself ever again, you hear me? I tell you I ain't letting him out of my sight!"

Donny cringed and looked over at master Splinter, it had been at his urging that they let Leo go out alone, he had thought there wouldn't be any danger considering the little activity the Foot had been displaying of late. He had thought it would cheer up his older brother if he could go out and blow off some steam. But then this had happened, Leo never came back, and it was all his fault.

Splinter sighed and ran his long thin hand over his brow. He blamed himself for this loss. They had been all over the city and there was no sign of Leonardo.

Mikey was sniffling in the corner, he had been inconsolable ever since they had found Leo's swords abandoned on that rooftop. Raph threw his hands in the air with a growl.

"I am going out again!"

Splinter stood up in the blink of an eye, his face hard and set.

"No you are not Raphael! You will stay here with your brothers!"

Raph came to stand in front of the rat, a silent challenge.

"Someone has to go find him Sensei, and that someone is gunna be me, I can't wait around here knowing he could be-"

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from the entrance to the lair that effectively stopped all conversation.

"I'm back guys."

For a moment, there was silence, and then a collective shout came from all four of them.

"Leo!"

The three turtles and the rat started forward, ready to welcome back their brother and son who was standing in the shadow of the doorway. Just before they reached him, he stepped into the light.

They all froze.

Leo was fine, a little thin with dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise alright, it was what was in his arms that made everyone's mouth drop open.

There, blinking up at them with identical blue eyes, were two baby turtles the size of human toddlers.

At their incredulous faces, Leo shrugged helplessly.

"I got cloned."


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?!"

Raph was beside himself, sputtering and gesturing at the two quiet baby turtles in his brother's arms.

Leo sighed and shook his head wearily.

"I got cloned, would someone mind taking them? I haven't had a shower in weeks."

Mikey let out a very undignified squeal and rushed forward, followed by Donny who looked stunned and excited at the same time,

"Oh aren't they cute! Splinter can we keep em? Huh? Can we can we can we please?"

Mikey took the one on the left and Donny the one on the right, both of the little creatures were an exact replica of the eldest turtle that moved past them all and started climbing the stairs to get to the bathroom.

"Fascinating... Absolutely fascinating, come on Mikey, lets get these two to the lab, I need to make sure they are healthy,"

Mikey was not listening, currently, he was spinning around and making cooing noises to the infant in his arms while said infant remained quiet and solemn. Splinter didn't quite know what to say or feel, but he had to admit his fatherly instincts were more than welcoming of these new additions to their strange family.

"We're uncle's guys! Can you believe it? I am going to be such a cool uncle little Leo, I can teach ya to sewer surf, and skateboard, and nunchuck and cook pizza! Oh, hey guys, what are we going to name these kids?"

Raph threw his hands in the air and scoffed bitterly.

"What do you mean what are we going to call them? Our brother got cloned! Am I the only one freaking out here?"

Splinter couldn't help but smile as he looked into the eyes of his eldest son's clone being held in Mikey's arms, he looked just like Leonardo had as a baby. The child blinked back at the old rat, intelligence and curiosity, even some fear, yes these were replicas of his own son, but even now they were slightly different, whereas the blue banded original would have smiled, these two frowned, where Leonardo was bold, these two were shy. Neither made a sound, it was as Splinter took a closer look that he noticed the bruises and cuts littering the little one's arms. He frowned and reached out to touch them. The baby turtle let out a cry and burrowed into Mikey's chest, shaking. From Donny's arms the other turtle tot wailed in sympathy and tried to squirm out of the purple banded turtles arms to get to its twin.

No, these two were not like Leonardo was as a child, these two had been tortured.


End file.
